


La libertà attraverso la servitù

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Rival Schools United By Fate
Genre: Incest, M/M, explicit - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un seguito della Good ending di Kyosuke in Rival Schools. Ha recuperato il rapporto col fratello, ma Mugen torna in modo più... bastardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pensieri oscuri

Affacciato al balcone del grande maniero Hyo Iwamano contemplava il mare che si stendeva sotto di lui, inargentato dal tocco della luna, che risplendeva solitaria nell'immensità blu del firmamento.  
Sospirò. Per quanto tempo ancora la maledizione di suo padre avrebbe dovuto perseguitarlo?  
Per quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto sopportare quel peso opprimente?  
-Ed è iniziato tutto quando stava andando bene...- sospirò il giovane del clan Iwamano. Lentamente, il rapporto tra lui e suo fratello Kyosuke si stava ricomponendo, nonostante tutto quello che era accaduto tra di loro...  
Un leggero sorriso curvò le labbra del giovane. Quante cose erano accadute in quei giorni...  
E ne ricordava una vivamente.

Era appena tornato da una seduta di allenamento nella grande palestra e, dopo essersi fatto una doccia, si era seduto su un divano del soggiorno, in compagnia di un libro.  
Il suono ripetuto di un campanello elettrico lo aveva staccato da quel mondo di parole e frasi nel quale amava immergersi durante i suoi rari momenti liberi.  
Sospirando, aveva posato il libro, si era alzato ed era andato ad aprire la porta.  
-Fratello, cosa ti è successo?- aveva domandato Kyosuke entrando nell'ingresso e togliendosi l'impermeabile fradicio d'acqua.  
-Sta piovendo?- aveva mormorato di rimando lui, quasi stupito, osservando la pioggia che si abbatteva implacabile e rabbiosa sul paesaggio.  
Era talmente preso nella lettura da non essersene accorto...  
Un mezzo sorriso aveva disteso le labbra di suo fratello, dinanzi a quell'osservazione.  
-Ho capito. Stavi leggendo e non ti sei accorto di nulla, vero?- aveva detto con dolcezza.  
Aveva sussultato, dinanzi a quelle parole. Il cuore era stato stretto da una morsa dolcissima di gioia...  
Da quanto tempo Kyosuke non si era rivolto a lui con quella allegria?  
Gli sembrava tutto così assurdo e surreale...  
E nonostante fossero passati sei mesi dalla sua idea folle di conquistare la nazione...  
-Vai a farti una doccia. Non voglio che tu ti prenda una polmonite.- aveva mormorato poi, cercando di non fare notare nulla del suo turbamento.  
Kyosuke aveva annuito e stava per salire, ma lo aveva fermato appoggiando una mano sulla spalla.  
-Cosa c'é?- aveva chiesto l'altro perplesso.  
-Appena avrai finito vieni in camera mia. Voglio vedere un film assieme a te.- aveva risposto Hyo serio.  
Gli occhi del suo gemello si erano illuminati di gioia dinanzi a quella proposta.  
-Come un tempo?- aveva chiesto, la voce tremante.  
Lui aveva annuito, stupendosi di se stesso.  
E, rapido come un ghepardo, si era allontanato.  
Si era tolto la sua solita divisa e aveva indossato dei comodi abiti di stoffa rossa e, dopo avere sistemato il videoregistratore, si era seduto sul divano.  
-Certe cose non cambiano mai.- aveva pensato con un sorriso. Kyosuke era decisamente lento in momenti simili...  
Insomma, si curava con la stessa attenzione di una ragazza civettuola!  
-Eccomi.- la voce del suo gemello aveva interrotto i suoi pensieri e Hyo si era girato.  
Aveva indossato dei comodi abiti di stoffa candida che sembravano carezzare la sua figura slanciata e i suoi piedi erano nudi.  
Hyo aveva sorriso. Anche in quello, Kyosuke non era cambiato.  
Fin da quando era piccolo, adorava camminare a piedi nudi nella sua casa.  
Il suo gemello si era seduto accanto a lui e, dopo alcuni istanti, il film era cominciato.  
Ad un tratto, Kyosuke aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla.  
-Ehi, cosa succede? Sei stanco?- aveva chiesto Hyo dolcemente. Perché il suo gemello aveva compiuto quel gesto?  
L'altro, per alcuni istanti, non aveva risposto e si era limitato a poggiare una mano sulla sua.  
-Kyosuke?- lo aveva chiamato, perplesso e turbato.  
-Sono felice...- aveva mormorato il suo gemello con voce trasognata.  
-Perché?- aveva domandato lui, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro. In realtà il suo cuore aveva sussultato...  
-Sai, ho avuto paura di perderti... Non mi sembra vero che tutto sia finito. E che ora io e te siamo qui, come un tempo, a vedere un film dopo una dura seduta di allenamento.- aveva risposto.  
Hyo aveva annuito e aveva sorriso, poi la sua mano si era posata sui capelli diKyosuke in una carezza timida, seppur affettuosa.  
In quei frangenti detestava la sua calma statuaria, che gli inibiva qualsiasi espansività.  
-Va bene così. Non preoccuparti.- aveva risposto Kyosuke e avevano continuato a vedere il film, avvolti in quell'atmosfera quasi magica, simile ad un sogno troppo a lungo rincorso.

Il giovane strinse i pugni, seccato.  
-Stava andando tutto così bene...- ringhiò il giovane. Perché l'incantesimo di suo padre era ritornato?  
Ne era sicuro, quei desideri non potevano sgorgare dalle profondità del suo animo...  
Anche perché, tutto era accompagnato dallo stesso mal di testa che aveva sentito quando la sua mente si era risvegliata dalla possessione di Mugen...  
E questo indicava con certezza l'origine di quei pensieri impuri su suo fratello.  
-No... No...- mormorò. Da diverso tempo si era accorto di desiderare carnalmente Kyosuke.  
Avrebbe desiderato baciare quelle labbra sorridenti e poi...  
-Non va.- sussurrò il giovane. Non poteva concepire quelle brame...  
Non verso Kyosuke!  
Era suo fratello gemello!  
Eppure, la sua mente non riusciva a non immaginarselo sotto di lui, nudo e fremente di piacere...  
Era un desiderio che non riusciva ad allontanare, malgrado il suo impegno...  
-Ti sei vendicato bene?- mormorò, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Quel desiderio insano era di sicuro una rivalsa di Mugen su di lui, che si era reso colpevole di tradimento!  
Non poteva tollerare che proprio lui si fosse ribellato ai suoi scopi di conquista.  
E aveva deciso di instillare nel suo cuore un desiderio che, se espresso, avrebbe distrutto per sempre un rapporto non ancora ricostruito.  
-Kyosuke, perdonami...- mormorò e appoggiò la fronte contro la mano. Pur di salvarlo da quel lato oscuro di se stesso, non aveva esitato ad allontanarlo con un atteggiamento freddo e scostante.  
Era consapevole di farlo soffrire molto, ma non sapeva come stornare da lui quel pericolo...  
Ma non gli importava.  
Lo avrebbe protetto a qualsiasi costo...

Il rumore dei vetri che si aprivano interruppe le sue meditazioni.  
Hyo si girò e riconobbe il fratello.  
-Perché sei freddo e scostante?- domandò tristemente Kyosuke. Non riusciva a credere che di nuovo il loro rapporto stesse prendendo un tale percorso...  
No...  
Hyo reclinò la testa. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire?  
Quella brama insana doveva restare sigillata nel suo animo!  
-Hyo, rispondimi! Mi fai preoccupare!- alzò un poco la voce l'altro e appoggiò una mano sul braccio destro del gemello.  
L'altro sussultò. No... Non poteva accadere...  
Eppure, quel desiderio artificiale chiedeva di essere soddisfatto...  
Ma non poteva farlo...  
Ma la sua mente, in quel momento, era incapace di imporre il suo volere al suo istinto bestiale, oscurata da quell'incantesimo perverso creato da Mugen.  
Era stato necessario un solo tocco e il suo autocontrollo si era dissolto, come un pallido miraggio in un deserto arroventato dal sole.  
Esasperato, strinse le spalle del gemello, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò con dolce violenza.  
Qualche istante dopo, con delicatezza, allontanò da sé l'altro. Come aveva potuto lasciarsi travolgere da quell'istinto ingiustificabile?  
Con un gemito di dolore, si strinse il petto. Ancora ritornava quel senso di oppressione, quando cercava di opporsi al residuo potere di suo padre...

 

-Hyo...- lo chiamò Kyosuke, confuso, e si passò le dita sulle labbra. Che senso aveva quel bacio?  
Il suo gemello lo aveva baciato con la passione di un amante, ma in quel gesto aveva percepito quasi a livello fisico qualcosa di artificiale …  
Sembrava che il suo gemello fosse costretto a compiere una azione simile e che si disprezzasse per questo...  
-Kyosuke... Per favore allontanati...- supplicò Hyo. Odiava se stesso per avere ceduto a quel desiderio innaturale...  
Tuttavia poteva ancora impedire l'irreparabile...  
-No. Voglio la verità... Cercavi di proteggermi da questo?- domandò l'altro calmo.  
-Sì...-rispose lo spadaccino fermando un ennesimo gemito di dolore. Maledetto potere di Mugen...  
Perché ancora lo tormentava?  
E Kyosuke come riusciva ad essere tanto calmo?  
Avrebbe dovuto disprezzarlo per via di quella brama...  
Avrebbe dovuto prenderlo a pugni...  
Dinanzi all'espressione stupita del gemello, Kyosuke sorrise.  
-Hyo, non è nel tuo carattere agire in quel modo... E poi quando mi hai stretto le spalle ho percepito qualcosa che non andava.- affermò sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
-Huh?- mugolò il fratello perplesso. Cosa stava dicendo Kyosuke?  
-Era come se stessi combattendo contro qualcosa di superiore alle tue forze. Non volevi baciarmi, ma non sei riuscito a resistere a quel potere, sbaglio?- domandò il giovane della Taiyo School.  
Lo stupore negli occhi del maestro di ninjutsu si accentuò. Come era riuscito a indovinare il suo tormento?  
-Sì... Per questo mi sono mostrato così freddo e scostante. In realtà era solo una maschera per tenerti lontano da me e proteggerti... E so anche la ragione di questo...- sospirò Hyo.  
-Quale?-fece Kyosuke.  
-Nostro padre...-soffiò stancamente lo spadaccino.  
-Ancora lui?-esclamò l'altro sorpreso. Il suo gemello stava dicendo la verità, però tale consapevolezza non lo aiutava.  
Per quanto ancora entrambi avrebbero dovuto sopportare la sua presenza opprimente?  
Perché non erano ancora liberi?  
-Qualche settimana fa le mie notti hanno cominciato ad essere tormentate da un incubo... In questo sogno sentivo la voce di nostro padre che mi rinfacciava il suo tradimento e mi diceva che, per colpire me, avrebbe colpito te... All'inizio non capivo come questo sarebbe stato possibile, poi....-la voce gli si ruppe in un sospiro sconsolato. Il solo pensiero di quel desiderio lo disgustava...  
-Hyo... Sai come è possibile liberarti da questo?-domandò Kyosuke.  
Il giovane spadaccino sussultò. Perché il suo gemello parlava in quel modo?  
-Sì... Lui disse che avrei dovuto abbandonarmi a questi istinti artificiali per essere libero...-mormorò Hyo. Ma come avrebbe potuto infliggere una simile pena a suo fratello?  
Avevano già sopportato troppo dolore per gli eventi di sei mesi prima...  
Per alcuni istanti, il silenzio, interrotto solo da leggeri refoli di vento, avvolse come un sudario i due gemelli.  
-Ora è tutto chiaro...-sospirò Kyosuke e un leggero sorriso sollevò appena le sue labbra.  
L'altro giovane lo guardò con stupore. Continuava a non comprendere le reazioni di Kyosuke...  
Perché non era disgustato?  
Perché sorrideva?  
-Lui ti ha fatto questo perché sapeva che avresti lottato contro questi istinti che non hai voluto. E gode nel vederti stare male.-mormorò Kyosuke e, con dolcezza, accarezzò il viso del gemello.  
-Hyo... Fallo.-lo incoraggiò con dolce risolutezza e continuò ad accarezzargli il viso.  
Lo spadaccino sbiancò. No... Non avrebbe potuto fargli una cosa tanto orribile...  
-E invece devi farlo. Perché è il solo modo che hai per conquistare la libertà... Dimostragli che sei forte. E liberati dalle sue catene, per sempre. Io ti aiuterò, anche dandoti il mio corpo.-lo incoraggiò. Pur di strappare a quel dolore il suo amato gemello avrebbe affrontato qualsiasi sacrificio...  
Avrebbe offerto anche il suo corpo a quel desiderio malsano, indotto dagli incantesimi di suo padre...  
L'altro giovane tacque, turbato. Cosa doveva fare?  
Kyosuke stesso gli si era offerto, pur di strapparlo a quel baratro...  
Gli cinse la vita con una mano e lo attirò a sé, poi, con delicatezza, lo sollevò tra le braccia.  
-Cosa fai?- chiese Kyosuke stupito.  
-Ti porto in camera mia. Staremo meglio e più riparati.-rispose il maestro di spada ed entrò in casa.


	2. Liberi

Tenendo stretto il gemello, Hyo uscì dalla stanza e, percorsi alcuni metri di corridoio, raggiunse una porta.  
Con delicatezza, il maestro spadaccino lo posò a terra e la aprì.  
-Vieni.-mormorò Hyo dolcemente e tirò dentro la stanza il gemello, chiudendo poi l'uscio.  
Con delicatezza, lo appoggiò contro il muro e, ben presto, le sue labbra si impadronirono di quelle di Kyosuke. Aveva bisogno di un contatto fisico con il suo amato fratello...  
Desiderava ardentemente percepire il calore di quel corpo contro il suo e sentire la mescolanza dei loro respiri...  
Qualche istante dopo, Hyo allontanò il volto da quello dell'altro e gli sorrise.  
-Grazie.-mormorò e le sue mani, gentili, si insinuarono oltre la casacca di Kyosuke, accarezzando la pelle del ventre.  
In seguito, le lunghe dita del praticante di ninjutsu si insinuarono tra le gambe del gemello, in una lieve e pudibonda carezza.  
Il volto di Kyosuke si velò d'un delicato tono carminio. Il suo corpo cominciava ad essere vellicato da fremiti voluttuosi...  
E questo lo preoccupava...  
Era dunque attratto dal suo gemello?  
Per caso aveva dei sentimenti anormali?  
-Kyosuke, che c'è?-chiese Hyo posando la mano sul volto dell'altro giovane. Ad un tratto aveva scorto un effimero lampo di angoscia negli occhi del suo amato fratello...  
A cosa era dovuto?  
Il fratello, per alcuni istanti, strinse le labbra. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire?  
Hyo non meritava ulteriore tribolazione...  
Ma il suo sguardo così acuto sembrava costringerlo a rivelargli la verità...  
-Ho paura... -confessò timidamente Kyosuke e appoggiò la fronte contro quella del fratello gemello.  
-Perché?-chiese Hyo perplesso.  
-Ehm... Quando mi hai toccato, mi è piaciuto. E tanto.-soffiò con pudore l'altro. Un enorme turbamento scoteva il suo cuore...  
Il maestro spadaccino, dinanzi a quella domanda, ridacchiò.  
-Credo che tu abbia letto troppi manga yaoi fratello mio. E pure di pessima qualità.-ironizzò e lo baciò dolce sulla testa.  
-Che cosa?-fece Kyosuke perplesso.   
-Il tuo corpo sta reagendo ad una stimolazione ed è questa la causa del tuo piacere. Non preoccuparti. E' solo una reazione fisica.-lo rassicurò con voce calma.  
Il giovane praticante di arti marziali sorrise di sé. Quanto doveva essere ridicola la sua ansia?  
Aveva fatto la figura dell'idiota...  
Tuttavia, Hyo lo sollevò tra le braccia e si avvicinò al letto a baldacchino al centro della stanza, protetto da cortine di pesante broccato rosso scuro, che sembravano avvolgere il letto come una muraglia difensive.  
Con un braccio aprì il baldacchino e, con dolcezza, appoggiò Kyosuke sul materasso.  
-Aspetta ancora un po'.-mormorò il giovane spadaccino e si allontanò.

Un senso d'ansia si impadronì dell'altro. Perché suo fratello si era allontanato?  
Quali erano le sue intenzioni? Cosa voleva fare?  
Un sussulto lo scosse. Hyo... No.  
Non poteva accettarlo.  
Non gli avrebbe permesso di prendere una simile decisione.  
Si erano appena ritrovati, non potevano separarsi...  
-No... Devo essere tranquillo.-sospirò, cercando di fermare i brividi che trapassavano il petto. Anche nel suo gemello, mentre lo stringeva a sé, aveva percepito il desiderio di riannodare quel legame sfilacciato...  
Nei loro cuori regnavano i medesimi sentimenti...  
Quel calore, che sembrava quasi propagarsi nel suo corpo attraverso le sue lunghe dita, non mentiva...  
Anche Hyo bramava riavvolgere i fili di un legame sfilacciato dal tempo e dalle avversità del destino...

Il rumore della porta della stanza che si apriva e chiudeva interruppe i suoi pensieri.  
Qualche istante dopo, il baldacchino si aprì e riapparve Hyo.  
Nelle mani stringeva un flacone di vetro contenente un liquido d'un intenso colore ambrato, che scintillava di caldi riflessi dorati.  
-Che cosa è?-chiese Kyosuke perplesso.  
-Dell'olio di mandorle dolci. Sarà molto utile.-rispose e, con calma, lo appoggiò sul comodino di noce a destra del letto.  
Le sue dita, dolci, sfiorarono il volto di Kyosuke e lo privarono dei suoi occhiali.  
Di nuovo, il suo volto fu accarezzato da un delicato rossore, simile a quello del cielo durante il vespro. Adorava quella delicata tenerezza da parte del suo gemello...  
Gli consentiva di dimenticare quanto avesse deciso di fare, pur di strappare Hyo alle catene del loro padre...  
Gli occhi si chiusero. Doveva seppellire entro di sé quel senso di ansietà che lo pervadeva...  
Doveva strappare Hyo a quel dolore atroce...  
Qualche istante dopo, il maestro spadaccino si privò dei guanti e poi, con calma, si spogliò della parte superiore della divisa, scoprendo il petto muscoloso.  
-Dammi le tue gambe.-ordinò dolcemente poi e Kyosuke obbedì.  
Delicate, le lunghe dita di Hyo tolsero i sandali che coprivano i piedi dell'altro.  
Poi, leggere, esse si posarono sulle piante, indugiarono sui talloni, carezzavano le caviglie.  
Un brivido voluttuoso trafisse la schiena del giovane combattente di arti marziali. Quella premura gli procurava un grande piacere...  
Alcuni istanti dopo, la bocca di Hyo si posò leggera su quella di Kyosuke, poi si spostò sul collo dell'altro.  
-Hyo...-gemette Kyosuke reclinando il collo all'indietro. Come faceva suo fratello a farlo stare così bene?  
Eppure, nessuno dei due voleva quell'amplesso...  
-Se così deve essere, che almeno sia piacevole per tutti e due.-dichiarò Hyo al suo orecchio e l'altro rabbrividì. Ancora la sua mente aveva riconosciuto la sorgente dei suoi dubbi...  
Un leggero sorriso curvò le labbra di Kyosuke. Il suo gemello aveva ragione...  
Quello che stava facendo era necessario, ma poteva rivelarsi qualcosa di assai gradevole...  
Le sue mani scivolarono oltre il tessuto della maglia nera di Kyosuke e ne carezzarono la pelle, poi, calme, gli scoprirono il petto.  
Il corpo del giovane marzialista si irrigidì. Quella subitanea nudità lo turbava nonostante tutto...  
Lo sguardo di Hyo brillava di dolcezza, eppure non poteva impedirsi di provare imbarazzo...  
Il maestro di spada accarezzò il collo e le spalle ampie dell'altro, cercando di farlo rilassare. Perché il suo gemello si irrigidiva?  
-Maledetto...-pensò. Perché suo padre ancora non li liberava dalla sua maledizione?  
Perché la consapevolezza si insinuava sotto quel piacere che entrambi cercavano, pur di lenire il dolore che provavano?  
I muscoli di Kyosuke, sotto quei tocchi, si rilassarono. Doveva rammentarsi quale fosse il suo dovere...  
Doveva liberare suo fratello gemello dalla presa mortale di Mugen Iwamano.  
Solo questo contava...  
E non importava il prezzo di una tale scelta.

Le labbra di Hyo, delicate, si posarono sul petto del fratello, come petali di fiori staccati dal vento.  
Un gemito strozzato si liberò dalle labbra dell'altro. Non voleva pensare in quel momento...  
Solo il benessere di Hyo contava...  
Qualche istante dopo, lo spadaccino si allontanò dal fratello e, con calma, si privò degli stivali.  
-Kyosuke... Vuoi che continui?-domandò pacato il praticante di scherma e le sue lunghe dita carezzarono la schiena di Kyosuke, che tremò di voluttà. Gli piacevano quei tocchi sulle spalle e sulla schiena nuda...  
E le sue mani erano prive dei guanti, permettendogli di sentire il dolce calore della sua pelle nuda...  
-Sì... Continua...-mormorò e le sue braccia avvolsero strette la schiena di Hyo. Quel contatto, malgrado la sua natura perversa, aveva riversato di lui un fiume impetuoso di ricordi...  
Kyosuke, timido, avvicinò le mani alla cintura dei pantaloni di Hyo e, seppur con difficoltà, lo spogliò e, qualche minuto dopo, venne imitato dal gemello.  
Dopo un po' di tempo, lo spadaccino ricominciò a baciare il gemello sul tronco. Amava sentire suo fratello tremare di piacere...  
Quell'esperienza perversa si stava rivelando gradevole per entrambi, nonostante la sua natura orrorifica e inaccettabile...  
Le braccia di Kyosuke cinsero con forza la schiena di Hyo. In quel momento ogni sua resistenza si era infranta...  
L'intimità di quel contatto scioglieva ogni sua inibizione...  
-Hyo...-soffiò sorpreso e gemette di piacere. Il suo gemello aveva posato una mano sul suo membro e lo stava carezzando con delicatezza...  
E ad ogni tocco il piacere montava dentro di lui, simile ad una possente marea durante le notti di luna...  
Qualche tempo dopo, l'estasi lo travolse e diversi gemiti si liberarono dalle sue labbra, presto catturati dalla bocca dello spadaccino.  
Kyosuke immerse una nella sua chioma candida, appoggiò l'altra sulla sua schiena e lo schiacciò contro di sé. Non sapeva perché, ma necessitava di un contatto più intimo tra di loro...  
Nessun muro si sarebbe frapposto tra entrambi...   
In quel momento, avrebbe desiderato fondersi col suo gemello, anche se avesse voluto dire accettare quel rapporto perverso...  
Alcuni istanti dopo, i loro volti si allontanarono e i due giovani, per alcuni istanti, si fissarono, i corpi scossi da ansiti d'affanno.  
Kyosuke chiuse gli occhi. Sapeva che non era ancora finita, ma in quel momento il suo corpo era stanco...  
-Hyo... Potresti fare una pausa? Mi sento tanto stanco...-mormorò poi.   
L'altro annuì, gli si sdraiò accanto e avvolse la sua mano destra attorno a quella del marzialista. Entrambi sapevano che non era ancora finita, ma potevano concedersi una breve pausa...

-Hyo...-lo chiamò poi Kyosuke.   
Il maestro spadaccino annuì e, presa la boccetta, la aprì e si cosparse le dita di una generosa dose di olio. Quellla brama bestiale chiedeva di essere soddisfatta, ma doveva controllarsi...  
Solo in quel modo sarebbe stata per entrambi una esperienza gradevole..  
-Dammi uno dei cuscini su cui sei appoggiato. Poi sollevati un poco.-gli chiese pacatamente Hyo e Kyosuke, curioso, obbedì.  
L'altro giovane appoggiò il cuscino e Kyosuke si ridistese nuovamente sul letto.  
-Stai comodo?-chiese lo spadacchino e gli carezzò con la mano sinistra il volto. Un tempo avrebbe dileggiato il potere della volontà, eppure...  
Solo la sua forza di volontà gli permetteva di controllare il desiderio che ardeva nelle sue vene, a causa del potere di Mugen..  
Solo tale forza gli impediva di procurare ulteriore dolore a Kyosuke...  
-Sì.-rispose semplicemente il maestro di arti marziali. Sentiva la tensione nel corpo di Hyo e ne comprendeva la ragione...  
Ad un tratto, un dito, lento, scomparve tra le natiche di Kyosuke e cominciò una lenta rotazione.  
Il giovane si irrigidì. Sentiva la delicatezza e la dolcezza di Hyo, ma non riusciva a non provare fastidio...  
Le labbra di Hyo si posarono ancora su quelle del gemello. Il corpo di Kyosuke era stato attraversato da uno spasmo di fastidio...  
Eppure, nonostante tutto, cercava di occultare la sofferenza, pur di aiutarlo...  
Ad un tratto, un gemito di piacere fuggì dalle labbra di Kyosuke. In quel momento il fastidio era svanito, tramutandosi in una sensazione gradevole...  
Qualche tempo dopo, un secondo dito seguì il primo e la rotazione, delicata, proseguì.  
-Ah...-gemette ancora Kyosuke. Il dolore in quel frangente si confondeva col godimento... Quella penetrazione così attenta aveva acceso il suo corpo di un piacere intenso...  
In quel momento, il suo corpo ardeva di un calore meraviglioso...  
Dopo un po' di tempo, lo spadaccino si fermò e, per alcuni istanti, il suo sguardo si posò sull'altro. I respiri affannosi che sollevavano il suo petto indicavano la voluttà che sommuoveva ogni cellula del suo corpo...  
Anche i suoi occhi, lucidi di piacere, erano uno specchio di quello che provava...  
-Dammi la tua mano.-mormorò Hyo e, ben presto, le loro mani si intrecciarono strettamente.  
Qualche minuto dopo, lento, lo spadaccino penetrò il fratello.  
La mascella di Kyosuke si strinse in uno spasmo di fastidio. Malgrado la preparazione, aveva percepito il dolore pungergli il corpo..  
-Non preoccuparti...-mormorò Hyo e strinse gli occhi, poi li riaprì. Quel desiderio premeva, ma non voleva che Kyosuke soffrisse ulteriormente...  
Un po' di tempo dopo, l'altro cinse la vita di Hyo con le gambe. In quel momento il dolore si era sciolto in una sensazione gradevole e voleva che appartenesse a entrambi...  
-Va bene...-sussurrò e cominciò a possederlo con vigore. La sua razionalità, in quel frangente, era stata sommersa da un'ondata di sensazioni primordiali...  
E gli pareva che un urlo di dolore risuonasse nella sua mente, mescolandosi al piacere...  
L'orgasmo lo travolse e, alcuni istanti dopo, Kyosuke lo seguì.

Il maestro spadaccino, esausto, si abbandonò sul letto e le sue dita si posarono sui capelli scarmigliati di Kyosuke.  
-Grazie...-sussurrò. La voce di Mugen era scomparsa...  
Finalmente la sua mente era libera da quella perversione...  
-E di cosa?-mormorò Kyosuke girandosi e appoggiando la testa contro la spalla dell'altro. Finalmente Hyo era libero...  
Entrambi erano liberi...  
Mugen non li avrebbe più tormentati e questo contava...  
Lo spadaccino, con rapidità, sollevò un lenzuolo e lo posò sui loro corpi, quasi volesse proteggere entrambi da sguardi indiscreti...  
-Sei stanco?-chiese Kyosuke dolcemente.  
-No...-rispose sorridendo Hyo, ma i suoi occhi si chiusero e ben presto si addormentò, presto seguito dall'altro.


End file.
